Cheating?
by ryomaechizen2
Summary: When Mikan sees Natsume with another girl...what would Mikan feel? what is her realtionship with Natsume? sould she get jealous? Read to find out...R&R ONESHOT MXN..MAY contain OOCness


**HEY!!!**

**Hope you like this..**

**please enjoy!!!**

* * *

Cheating?

Afternoon

A girl, named Sakura Mikan, jumped out of the bush and screamed, "I HATE you!!" with tears falling from her chocolate orbs down to her porcelain skin. The person she shouted to was surprised with a mix of confusion for he did not know what he has done to receive such words. He too was filled with sadness for hi did not expect his beloved to shout such heartbreaking words.

**Flashback**

_2 months ago_

"_Hey Natsume!" Mikan called out. They were at school near the Sakura tree that Natsume always liked to stay in. Over the years that Natsume haw known Mikan, they somehow started to become close friends._

_Natsume didn't even turn around to see who called out his name for that voice was too familiar for him that he didn't need to look at the face to know who the person was. But Mikan kept calling his name over and over and over and over….well you get the point.._

_So Natsume got annoyed so he stopped walking and finally faced her direction._

_Seeing that he stopped, Mikan's run slowly went to a walk and then to a stop when she was right in front of him._

_Mikan opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Natsume_

"_What do you want __**POLKA**__?"_

_Then suddenly there was a breeze…_

"_Oh wait, its strawberries today." He said while giving his famous smirk.._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_NAAAAATSUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEE!!!!! You perverted freak!!! WAAAAAHHHHH!!! I cant believe you peeked at my underwear again!!" she shouted so loud that Natsume had to cover his ears but sadly could still her loud voice..thankfully for him he didn't get deaf_

"_Tch" his oh so brilliant reply…_

"_Just what is it you want?"_

"_oh right, well I wanted to ask if you wanted to go eat dinner with the gang at Central Town?" —note Mikan's fast mood swings, hahaha—_

_Natsume just shrugged and went back to walking towards his Sakura tree.._

_Mikan shouted loud enough for Natsume to hear, "I'll take that as a yes."_

_At Dinner time_

_Mikan and Natsume went to Central town it was supposed to be the whole gang but the others said they couldn't go since they suddenly had dates to go to…like Sumire and Mochu, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Kitsuneme, Hotaru and Ruka..so, Mikan and Natsume were the only ones left which made Natsume happy but he OBVIOUSLY didn't show it._

_When they arrived at the place where they were supposed to eat, they sat at a table for two. Mikan was nervous since it was only Natsume and her. Mikan has been crushing on Natsume for quite sometime now. And it didn't take a genius to know that Mikan has a crush on Natsume since she was blushing the whole time they were walking towards the restaurant._

_After that wonderful dinner, Natsume led Mikan to a Sakura tree –note: they are still in Central town—_

_Natsume sat at the trunk and gestured Mikan to sit too. They both sat their in silence._

_-Mikan's POV-_

"_I have to tell him how I fell. It's now or never." Mikan thought._

"_N-n-natsume.." I stuttered_

"_Hn." Was Natsume's GREAT reply_

_I sighed. Natsume seemed to have heard me sigh because he looked at me but then again, he had a stoic look._

"_Something bothering you?" Natsume asked but it sounded more of a statement. His face still indifferent._

_I knew I would just be teased after this but I just have to take this off my chest and maybe I could move on._

_So I gathered all my strength and said in a fast manner, "Natsume I have a crush on you."_

_Even though I said it fast he seemed to have heard every bit of it since I saw him smirk._

_My eyes closed, I was got myself mentally ready for the humiliation but suddenly strong arms enveloped me. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume hugging me, he had a small smile on his face which was quite rare for me to see._

_I suddenly heard him whisper in my ears, which his breath tickled my ears and let my skin have goose bumsps, "I'm glad you feel that way polka."_

_I was super happy even though he called me polka, AGAIN._

**End of Flashback**

At present day, afternoon

Mikan was walking in the park and saw Natsume talking to a girl. Natsume was blushing. Curious, she hid in the bushes so she wouldn't be seen. When the girl was about to leave, the girl kissed him on the cheeks and whispered something to his ear which made Natsume blush even more. When the girl was already nowhere in sight, Mikan jumped out of the bushes and sceamed, "I HATE you!!" Natsume was surprised.

Before Natsume could even utter a word, Mikan ran.

Falling out of his shocked state —hahaha Natsume was shocked— he ran after Mikan. Natsume stopped to catch his breath but when he looked up she was gone.

Natsume cursed under his breath.

The next day

When they saw each other at school, Natsume said, "Mikan, wait! It's not what you think…" while Mikan ran of course Natsume was running too..

When Mikan heard those words she wanted to stop ad listen to what he said but she couldn't bear to look at his face..

So many things were going through her mind and she didn't notice she was slowing down. Natsume caught her wrist. He made her look towards his direction.

Though it didn't seem to have worked since her body was facing him but her face was facing her fight not wanting to look at him.

He suddenly hugged the brunette, Mikan didn't to have ay plans of struggling or even hugging back.

So Natsume started explaining..

"The girl you saw I was with yesterday was my cousin…"

Mikan felt so dumb when she heard those words.

"…she knew about us, so she kept teasing me about stuff that you wouldn't want to know, there were some which were really perverted…" he chuckled softly at the last part he said

Mikan blushed at the words…

"since she's my cousin its normal for her to kiss at the cheeks which I really dislike her doing that, and when she whispered something in my ear it's something you don't have to worry about."

Mikan gave a confused look because she didn't get the last part which made Natsume smirk..

Mikan just let the last part go and said guiltily, "Sorry that I jumped into conclusions—"

Mikan was going to say more when Natsume cut her off by claiming her lips.

A year later

Mikan said happily, "we're graduates!!! So where should we celebrate?"

Mikan and the gang and the rest of her classmates have graduated from their senior year.

Sumire said, "my house!"

Everyone agreed.

Anna asked, "what time?"

Sumire answered, "2 from now."

Everyone agreed.

At the party

Everyone was enjoying the party then suddenly…

Natsume went to Mikan. He kneeled on one knee and took her hand while taking something out of his pocket.

He asked, "Mikan, will you marry me?" while holding the ring in front of her.

All of Natsume's fan girls fainted except for Sumire while of Mikan's friends were blushing and being happy for Mikan which included Sumire since Sumire is Mikan's friend and excluded Hotaru since Hotaru had a stoic face but inside she was happy for her idiotic best friend.

Mikan answered happily, "YES!"

She jumped towards Natsume giving Natsume a big hug.

The rest of the guys in the gang asked the girls too…you already know who they are…which all of their proposals ended with a yes, hotaru answered yes too but with an evil glint in her eyes, CREEPY…

THE END

* * *

**so, what do you think?**

**well i wouldn't know if you wouldn't review right? so please review....**

**review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..review..reiew..**

**click the button**

**i know yo want too..haha =))**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
